


Coffee is his medium

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto shows his artistic side, using his favorite medium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee is his medium

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this photo prompt daily-prompt.dreamwidth.org/171105.html on daily_prompt on DW
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Jack sat behind his desk, idly tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. The rift had been quiet for the last three weeks so there was nothing but paper work for him to do which left Jack board out of his skull.   Grinning, Jack stood up and headed out of his office to find Ianto and convince him to help relieve Jack’s boredom.  Jack walked into the tiny kitchen area and stopped. Ianto had his back to Jack and was humming to himself as he moved something around on the counter.  Ianto worked for several minutes before he nodded, satisfied. Jack stepped closer, resting his hands on Ianto’s hips as he looked over his shoulder to see what he’d been doing.  Ianto had arranged coffee beans to look like an owl sitting on a branch. He used two espresso cups full of coffee for the eyes, the handles turned together to form the beak.

“That’s a very creative use of coffee beans.” Jack said, nuzzling Ianto’s neck,“I didn’t know you had such artistic talent.” 

“Coffee is my medium.” Ianto told him.

“I think I have some body paints, let’s go down to my room and see how creative you can be.” Jack suggested.

“I’ve always wanted to dabble in abstract art.” Ianto told him.

“Well, then by all means, let us dabble.” Jack said, taking his hand.  


End file.
